


Love You to the Future and Back (HIATUS!!)

by sadiksblanket



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week, CanUkr - Freeform, F/M, FrUK, Hetalia, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M, Rochu, aushun, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiksblanket/pseuds/sadiksblanket
Summary: Matthew Williams is an immortal who has tried to stop his circle of life, many times. Katyusha Braginskaya is a time traveller from 3021 with a sense of an adventure. When these two cross paths over and over again, what and how will the fates of history change, and who will have to die for their happy ending?⚠️ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIDEKAZE HIMARUYA, ORIGINAL CREATOR OF HETALIA⚠️although he's basically dead so uh idk chief-
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. ℙℝ𝕆𝕃𝕆𝔾𝕌𝔼

It was just shy of noon, the seemingly-nonexistent sun rose evenly in the sky. Matthew Williams was starting to get bored with this daily pattern. The same usual, he tries to end his life, he revives, cries and the sequence repeats. Matthew Willians was born in 1310 in a small village in the middle of nowhere, now known as Canada.

He was a shy, sensitive and soft-spoken soul, with a cowlick made for being made fun of. Matthew was never a big fan of violence but when the occasion called for it, he would fight for what was right. He had a tendency to be bitter if you offended him but would forgive and forget. He was currently sleeping under a tree snuggling with his white Border Collie, Kumajirou.

Another lost soul was time traveller Katyusha Braginskaya. A sweet and loving girl whose heart was bigger than her own body, for better or for worse. She was a big-chested blonde that was full of adventure and ambition. She was born in 3021, the year of time travel. The government of 3021 sent out millions of young adventures people, to discover things about their Earth's past that the history books couldn't reveal.

There was only one rule. Rule Judas. 'If one ever finds themselves stuck in their time period, they will destroy their 3975 Trackers and leave the facility and become a Judas. All memories will remain but the ability to change time periods will not.'

Katy never dreamed of abandoning her facility. Those people, and a few machines, were her family. Any year she travelled to she always found comfort in the culture and the traditions. The food and clothes were what attracted her the most. Every piece of an outfit or a dish has a story. Katyusha barely ever met displeasing people except for one. Mattew Williams. The thorn in her backside. She had met him a couple of times before on her journeys and had always found herself in a fight with the smaller man. She never won their fights which just doubled her hatred for him.

The final journey that these two will take will leave only death and destruction in its wake. Only at the end of all their tale will they find love...or will they?


	2. ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝟙

Another bright and early morning for Arthur Kirkland. He was the king's right-hand man and sometimes it could be hard. He ran to be on time for waking his lord. He composed himself before frantically knocking. "My lord?" He opened the door and stood with his hands behind his back. "Yes?" A stern voice spoke. "Lady Seymour is in labour." The king rushed up from his seat in a hurry as Arthur held the door open, running after him. They both stand beside Jane Seymour but the king holding his wife's hand. Arthur spoke up.

"My king, I have some business to tend to, I'll be back at sunrise." Henry VIII nodded and let Arthur go. The blonde smirked when outside and rushed to the local church to his lover. He entered the church and entered the office of his partner. "Ah! Bonjour mon ami~" The Englishman chuckled as he sighed. "You know I am much more than a friend." Arthur hummed as he hugged local priest, Francis Bonnefoy. "How has yo-," The Frenchman pulled Arthur into a long kiss. He pulled away blushing, trying not to get worked up. "I meant to ask if you've had a long day..." Francis laughed as he brushed his hair. "I've been alright, mon lapin. And you?" 

"The queen went into labour so it was a hectic morning, and I need to relax" Arthur sat down on a chair that Francis had in his office. The longer hair male smirked. He took off his robe along with his collar as he walked over to the occupied chair. "If you need to relax," He got onto his knees and leaned onto Arthur's legs. "I could help?~" Arthur raised his brows and gulped loudly. Whenever it came to sex he always got nervous due to the fear of not performing well.

He cleared his throat and spoke deeply with a hand stroking Francis' hair in a caring manner. "Dear, as much as I love you and your way of...this but we could get caught." Francis giggled as he unbuttoned the opening of the trousers before him. "We'll be fine, mon cher. The door has been locked since you arrived."

Arthur rolled his eyes and smirked as he pulled Francis into a kiss by his shirt. "You little minx~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A;N- I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, I don't do well when writing smut. I'll try to make the chapters longer and more detailed as the story progresses!!


	3. ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝟚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +LITTLE BIT OF FRUK NSFW AT THE POV CHANGE, WILL BE TILL END OF CHAPTER+

Quick panting and cherry red cheeks. Rapid heartbeat. "FUCK-" Matthew fell over, face flat onto the concrete. "OI THIEF, GET BACK 'ERE!" Currently, the situation was that Matthew stole a loaf of bread and was now running from a group of angry bakers. He swiftly ran into a seemingly run-down church but regretted his choice immediately. Long white candles were lit along the wall and the door and the back door was locked. Out of breath, he walked to an empty bench and slouched onto it. A sudden bang inside the room made him jump and soon moans could be heard echoing through the holy building. 

Night was upon Matt and he was in no mood to walk miles, to his cottage. The best choice left was to tough it out and sleep in the...sex church? He took off his coat and revealed his scarred arms in the dim lighting. He decided against taking his shoes off, in case of an emergency. Matthew tucked his coat into a pillow and lied down onto the cold wooden bench. Katyusha also happened to be travelling around that area and thought the church would be a good choice to sleep in. She opened the creaky old, door and slowly walked in as she saw a body on a bench. As she got closet it revealed to be, "Oh great..."

Katy took off her coat and threw it onto Matthew and took a seat at the end of the bench, laying her head back onto the spare wooden space by the Canadian's feet. The human above her stirred and sat up. "What are *you* doing here?" He lifted his feet off of the seat and stood up to crack his neck and back from soreness. "I'm just as much of an adventurer as you are, 𝓂𝒶𝓉𝓋𝑒𝓎. What brings you to England?" Matthew chuckled as he rolled his eyes and started to dress up. "I go where my heart takes me. You know this, Katya." As he was about to leave the church, the Ukrainian stuck out her arm and smirked as she got right into the males face. "You didn't think I would let you leave without a little tussle, hm?"

Matthew leaned his head back and pushed away the girl's arm. "I don't expect any less of you.~" 

=pov switch=

"Je t'aime, Arthur!~" Francis blurted as he heatedly kissed Arthur. The smaller blonde wasn't doing so well. He was losing all sense of time and it was way beyond sunrise and he was seeing stars. "F-francis, slow doWN- for fucks sake!" Arthur's sentence was cut short when Francis thrust too hard. "My apologies, darling." Loud crashes sounded from outside. Shouting now filled the empty silence. The two blonde men detached from each other and got dressed and ran outside to see candle poles tipped over, broken benches and shelves pushed over. "OH MON DIEU, MY CHURCH!" Francis frantically ran around trying to fix everything. When he spots two figures by the door he tries to run after them but trips. Arthur walked over to check if he was okay. "Alright?" "Oui, just get back to the castle." They kissed and Arthur left like nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///ee oo, hopefully, you liked the second chapter and are looking forward to the next! what will happen to fruk? :o


End file.
